Nourish
damage on digestion) 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 (self heal on cast) 1.1 / 1.15 / 1.2 / 1.25 x (Nourished Energy multiplier) 100 / 150 / 200 / 250 (Nourished Armor damage on hit) 1.2 / 1.3 / 1.4 / 1.5 x (Nourished Strike damage multiplier) | range = 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 m (buff radius) 5 / 6 / 7 / 8 m (splash radius) | duration = 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 s (buff duration) | misc = 1 s (splash cooldown) ?% (speed boost for Pulverize) | cardonly = } |info = *Ever the gourmet though lenient in the foes he swallows, Grendel selectively digests different types of enemies trapped in his stomach by holding down the ability key (default ), to cycle between the Nourished Energy, Nourished Armor, and Nourished Strike buffs for no energy cost. **Buffs are only available if the required enemy type is still alive in Grendel's gut. **When at least one required enemy type is stored, Nourish's ability icon will change to the buff corresponding to that enemy type. If a different enemy type is available, the ability icon switches to the newest available buff. *Grendel derives nourishment from the enemies he consumes, producing three unique buffs for himself and his allies. |-|Nourish= *'Tapping' the ability key causes Grendel to stomp the ground, forcibly digesting the first eaten enemy of the required type in his gut, inflicting 1000 / 1500 / 2000 / 2,500 damage to the victim and recovering Grendel's health with 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 scaling Health points. Grendel and ally Warframes within 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 meters receive the selected Nourished buff lasting for 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 seconds. **Toxin damage on digestion is affected by Ability Strength. **Self heal on cast is affected by Ability Strength and enemy level. **Self heal begins to scale linearly at enemy level 15, using the formula: **: Heal Value (1 + Ability Strength) (Enemy Level / 15)}} ***With a maxed and an eaten enemy at level 101, Grendel will be healed by (1 + 0.3) (101 / 15)|mt=y}} health. **Buff radius is affected by Ability Range. **Buff duration is affected by Ability Duration. |-|Energy= *'Nourished Energy' multiplicatively increases the Energy points gained or recharged from any source for the buffed player by 1.1x / 1.15x / 1.2x / 1.25x. This includes energy orb pickups, ability gains such as , modular effects such as , and energy per second restoration from auras ( ) and Focus Ways (Energizing Dash). **Energy multiplier is affected by Ability Strength. *''Nourished Energy'' requires a ranged enemy (e.g. Lancer). |-|Armor= *'Nourished Armor' reacts to incoming enemy damage and player-made kills, discharging a toxic splash that inflicts ' 100 / 150 / 200 / 250' damage to enemies in a 5 / 6 / 7 / 8 meter radius around the buffed player. Toxic splash can only trigger once every 1''' second. **Toxin damage on hit is affected by Ability Strength. **Splash radius is affected by Ability Range. **Splash cooldown is '''not affected by Mods. **Damage from Nourished Armor has a moderate chance to stagger enemies backward. *''Nourished Armor'' requires a melee enemy (e.g. Butcher). |-|Strike= *'Nourished Strike' provides additional damage for the buffed player's weapons and abilities by 1.2x / 1.3x / 1.4x / 1.5x, allowing them to also proc status effect. **Toxin damage multiplier is affected by Ability Strength. *''Nourished Strike'' requires a heavy unit, flying unit, or summoned unit (e.g. Heavy Gunner, Shield Osprey, Drahk). *'Ability Synergy:' **Nourish requires at least 1''' enemy swallowed by to be alive in Grendel's gut, in order to provide the selected buff and heal Grendel. **Grendel can select and activate Nourish buffs during , while also granting himself a '''?% movement speed boost in his sphere form. *Can be recast while active, inflicting damage to the required enemy type, healing Grendel, buffing new allies in range, and refreshing the selected buff's duration if active. |augment = |tips = |bugs = |max = }} See Also *